Dark Lover
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Sam Uley the most feared godfather in the world has a sick obsession with bella swan. Will bella live and be in the mafia world or will she and her sister fight to get out. RATED M
1. Scared for my life

(I OWN NOTHING TOO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT !)

(I OWN THE PLOT AND ANGEL.)

DARK LOVER...

CHAPTER - 1..

Just like every other day, I'm walling into school trying not to get spotted by bloody Mike Newton. Who tries to sell me drugs or try and get me to go on a date with him. Then, he acts like he owns everyone but says he doesn't sell drugs. And everyone knowns he sells them for the La-push mafia. But one thing about them is you never ever Sam Uley, the most fearded 'godfather' in the world, you only see his men.

"HA-Ha just the girl i wanted too see." i hear mike say from behind me i roll my eyes and keep walking.

"Well well bella swan. soo how about this you and me go too caspian on saturday night i'll pick you up at 7.30 and after that i maybe give you a free line of coke for your first go."He says again.

"MIKE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TOO SAY NOO WAIT THIS IS THE 1000 FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE." i shouted at him.

I turned around too march off but he grabbed my arm. i spun around to hit him with my other fist but he grabbed that one and pushed me up against my truck.

"MIKE LET THE FUCK GOO OF ME NOW."I screamed at him looking around too see if anyone eles was in the car park but there wasn't there was only me and mike.

"Hey let goo of her."I heard my sister angel screamed across the car park.

"Just pretend she isn't here baby and it just me and you."He whispered in my ear. Then went too kiss me, before he could i heard a car horn.

"Mike boss wants you now."I heard someone shout.

I took the chance and kicked him in the shin. He screamed and jumped back, bending down he held his shin. Then out of know where, Angel kneed him in his face. He was on the floor, after a couple of minutes, Mike jumped up wiht a hand held gun and pointed it at us.

"You little fuckers i will kill y..."He was cut off when a guy tackled him to the floor and started beating him up, kicking his gun away from him and kept kicking him in the face and gut.

"When the boss say he wants you he wants you"he shouted and kepted kicking him.

"PAULL." i heard someone shout from behind us.

I turned round too see sam uley the most feared godfather in the world standing there staring at me.

"Yes i just thought i would teach him a lesson for messing with my girl."Paul replied staring at angel.

"Good on you paul...Embry, Jacob clean up the mess and put him in the car."Sam shouted.

Paul and sam turned sideways and started walking toward us, Ohh please ground just eat us up now. I'd rather die that way then be killed by these lot.  
Angel moved too stand next to me i started panicking hoping we would make it through today. They got closer and closer and closer than they were standing right in front of us.  
Paul pulled angel away too the back of the truck and was whispering thing in her ear by the looks of it and for the first time in forever i think angel was scared.

I looked up to see sam uley looking down on at me.

"Hey you okay sweet heart." i heard him say.

"Yeah i'm fine." i replied fast knowing he was playing mind games with me, i look down at my watch hoping it is the end of school and everyone will come out and save us but know would dare go up against these lot.

"You know i can't let you just walk away from here sweet cheeks."He say's too me picking up my hair and smelling it.

I started to shake a little, knowing that this is it, this is the end of angel and me. "Lovely, you smell...wel lovely doesn't even describe how you smell," he whipsered in my ear.

I looked sideways to see that Paul guy putting a necklace around Angel's neck. I see her wink, inside I laugh, known what her plan is

Looking up into sams eyes i pull my foot back and kick him as hard as i can in the shin. he jumps back and i take the chance to turn and jump in the truck i slam the lock down and turn the truck i slam my foot on the gear and fly forwards looking in my side mirrors too see angel in the bed of my truck standing flicking at paul.  
I see they haven't even tried to come after us i was going about 60 mph all the way home with angel holding on to the roof of the truck.

We pulled up, me hoping that Charlie is here. They can't touch us with CHarlie here, because he is the chief of police. When we pull up into the driveway, we see Charli isn't there. I wanted to scream, knowing they could come now and take us and Charlie would never know what happened to us.

"Bella come on now", I heard Angel shout from the front door. I always know that my younger sister, Angel, will look out for me even though it should be the other way around. I jump out of the truck and run up to the house and through the front door. The first thing I do once inside is run around the house locking all of the door and windows, I even ran up stairs to make sure all of them were locked too.

i turn back to angel for a couple of minutes we stand there looking at each other, then i pull her into a tight hug.

"Bella, I don't even know that guy. I'm only 16 years old and he's 19. And he's telling me that I'm his and no one else's. And hown our life is going to be. He even started to talk about sex," I cried. It was the first time since our mom died, that I, Angel Swan had cried her heart out.

"It's okay Angel, it's okay. Charlie will not let anything happen to us, trust me baby." I whipsered in her ear, listening to her cry.

Where are you Charlie? When we need you the most...Mom I wish you wee here. I think to myself as tears well up in my eyes.

Author note...

There i hope you like it ! :-D

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT UU THINK ...

Love Maggzz .xxxx 


	2. Mine

Dark Lover...

I own none of twilight or anything that is or too do with twilight ! they all belong too SM

I own angel and the plot !

Dark Lover...

I own none of twilight or anything that is or too do with twilight ! They all belong too SM

I own angel and the plot !

Chapter - 1

Sam's - pov...

Beautiful that's even an understatement for how she looks...Mine...all mine. That's the word my head kept repeating that she is mine.

"Who was that?"I ask Jacob still looking at the place she was standing in a couple of minutes ago.

"Ermm boss "I heard Jared say from behind me.

I turned round too face him and waved my hand which he knew meant he could continue. "She left her bag do you want me to go through it or just burn it."He asked.  
I saw red, he was asking too look through my girl's bag.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE GOES THROUGH THAT FUCKING BAG I MEAN IT ONLY I TOUCH IT AND LOOK AT IT."I roared across that car park at all my men, I look at Paul too se him with angels bag and coat.

I grab her bag off Jared and march over to the car."Ohh Mike, Mike, Mike I nearly forgot all about you." I said looking down at him on the floor crying and covered in blood.

"Quil get my gun."I ask Quil.

"Now mike you going to tell me and Paul everything about them too girls okay you don't I kill you."I shouted at him.

"OKayy okayy...Brown haired Bella swan she's 17 years old loves book reading and art...the other is angel swan 16 years old in shopping make up and the hardest person that walks around forks she nearly killed my sister a month ago for calling Bella a slag or something like that." mike said.

"Well thanks mike." I replied and point the gun at his head and pull the trigger.

He fell to the floor he was dead and gone now thank fuck. "Find his sister and bring her too me." I ordered everyone to do it.

"Ohh Brad, Jared burn his body in the woods where no one can find the fucker I'll show everyone what I'm made of when it comes too Bella." I shouted her name it was like music in my ears hearing her name.

I turned and started walking back to my car needing to get in touch with Seth Clearwater who is great with computer and can find everything out about Bella swan. As soon as I step into the car we flow out of car park and away down the road heading back too la - push.  
As we headed through forks you could see people pointing and running into the shops and house around them, if I was them I would from us too.  
We got closer to my mansion in la - push and I was fighting the feeling of looking through Bella's bag I had to tell myself that I have to wait till I get home.

"Arghhh." I heard Paul goo from beside me.

I turned and looked at him to see him gripping his hair, looking really mad.

"What's wrong dude." I ask knowing he is mad from what angel did.

"I can't believe she did that then ran from me...Ohh she will know when I see here in a couple of days cause I'm going to see Seth as soon as I'm at the mansion for every little detail about her." He replied letting go of his hair and gripping her high heel he caught while trying to grab her off the back of the truck I take it.

"Don't worry they will belong to us within a week...I do have my ways." I replied looking out the window at the house as we pulled up.

He went quite and climb out of the car. I climb too and march right inside and past everyone.

I jogged up the stairs and took them two at a time I was at the top in no time, when I looked behind me Paul was following I heard him scream at everyone that they could only come for us if there was any news on finding the girls.  
I walked inside my office the first thing I did was press speaker on the phone and put Seth's number in.

Ring...Ring...Ring..."Hello." Seth said.

"Seth I need you to find everything out about my girl Bella Swan." I said.

"Yeah boss anything else." he replied.

"Hay I want you to find everything out about angel swan too man." Paul shouted from the sofa.

"Yeah right on it, when you want to know by," he replied.

"Bring me the paper with everything about Angel and her in it, within 10 minutes. Seth I mean...10 minutes go." I slammed the phone down knowing he would have the detail here within 10 minutes that how good Seth is at what he does.

I turned and walk towards the door. "Where you going boss," I heard Paul ask.

"To my room to look at my girl's bag." I replied and walk out and down the hall.

Once I was inside my room I locked the door and walked over the room to the desk in the corner then slammed the bag onto the desk.  
I sat down and slammed my fists on the edge of the desk god I'm mad they fought back and got away.

I picked the bag up and emptied it over the desk. There was a diary and phone, tampons plus makeup; I was only intersected in her diary.

Picking it up I undid the pink ribbon on it, I flipped the open the diary too see photos of Bella and angel smiling at the camera.  
I wonder where this was. I look down too see it say Kelly's wedding.

Amazingly beautiful that doesn't even decide my Bella.

I skip to the middle of it...my heart beat sped up at the photo in front of me.  
It was Bella Standing in a sliver diamond thong and matching bra and too top it off she had black sky high heels on and was blowing a kiss at the camera.  
The next one was of Angel; I put that in an envelope for Paul later he can play with it.

I started reading the first page again.

...BELLA'S DIARY...

Mum's died this morning 2.35am she's gone...she's really gone I didn't believe but she come in this morning and when I check everywhere in the house I remember she was gone.  
Angel is acting so hard faced she won't show her emotions too me or how she dealing with she so strong...but I wouldn't dare say I heard her last night crying and asking why mum was gone...that broke my heart.

GOD BELLA GET A GRIP OF YOUR SELF..! STOP CRYING!

End of Bella's Diary...

I couldn't read anymore of it I had tears in my eye the first time in 21 years in my life I have cried.

BANG BANG..."BOSS SETH'S HERE." I heard Paul shouting from the other side of the door.

I jumped up and ran to the door with Paul's little present.

"Where is he," I asked Paul walking towards my office.

"In your office sir...ermm what's that." He replied pointing at his present.

"It's your little present mate here wait till later, no one wants to see what you look like after you see it" I replied walking into the office to see Seth.

I walked behind my desk and sat down waving my hand at Seth too being.

"Right boss...Bella Swan, full name Isabella Marie Swan; age 18. Parents: Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, Renee Swan passed away last year; chest infection that got out of control. Bella loves reading, music; make up, her little sister Angel and horse riding, plus children of any age. Her nick name is Bell's, Blush or Tiger." He said.

I nodded my head at him. "Okay, Seth you have done well. But before you go, Paul wants info on Angel." I replied.

He handed me my folder, in big letters were SAM'S GIRL...BELLA SWAN.

I looked as he began about angel.

"Angel Swan. Full name: Angel Isabella Swan; she is named after Bella. Parents Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, Renee died as you know. Angel the most feared girl in Washington; she will kill anyone that messes with her family...Good match for you Paul. She loves make up, her older sister Bella, music, dogs, cats, children of any age, and horse riding." He said to Paul, handing him the booklet too read the rest himself.

"Thanks. Seth here your money." he threw him his money.

Seth waved and walked out.

I looked at Paul picking up his present and opening it.

"Ohhhh my god." he said looking at it.

I laughed. His face was priceless. He picked up his file and covered his front then marched out of the room.

I looked down and reading through the file, finding everything out about her. Then when I got to the back of the book if saw a form plus a note.

* Note *

Sam if thought this maybe a good idea getting Charlie too sign this form means Bella will belong to you.

Paul has one too by the way.

Hope this helps you claim what's yours. And I'm helping you for helping me get my girl Millie.

Seth...

* END OF NOTE *

I picked the phone up ringing Paul's room.

"Hello" he picked up panting.

"Come to my office and bring your file too my office too there are claiming forms for angel and Bella." if replied waiting for his reply.

"WAIT WE'RE GOING TOO GET THEM." He screamed down the phone.

"Yes now hurry up." if replied slamming the phone putting my suit jacket on and standing up with my form.

A couple of minutes later Paul come flying through the door with his form. He handed me them, I put them in my business file and walked out the door.

We walked outside and got into a car...with 16 other cars following behind with the guards in them.

Bella here I come sweet heart...

Authors note *

Hope you liked it. !

Review let me know what you think!

Thanks for all of your other reviews and favorite stories adds and favorite author thanks a lot people!

Review little monster! ..

Love Maggzz .xxx 


	3. Coming to get you

Dark lover.

I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT BELONGS TOO THE AMAZING STEPHINE MEYER ! ...

I OWN ANGEL AND MASIE..

PART ONE OF TAKING THE GIRLS.

Chapter- 3

paul's - pov...

FUCK ME is what i was thinking when looking at Angel's picture.

Her pink thong, God, she's better than anyone I've ever seen and soon she will be mine.

I dropped my pants and started pumping my hard cock...Ring...Ring...Ring... I ran and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." i panted into the phone feeling ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

"Paul come to my office now and bring your file with you there are claiming forms that you will need for Charlie too sign angel over too you."

"Wait we're going to get them." I screamed down the phone at Sam.

"Yes, now hurry or I'm leaving without you." he replied hanging up on me.

I grabbed my pants and pulled them up. Running over too my desk, i pick up my forms and marched out the door down too Sam's room.  
Then i was out my room in a heartbeat and outside Sam's banging on his door.

"Come on then." he said as he walked out his door and towards the stairs then ran down them.

I ran after him As we walked outside,, like always the guards were getting into their cars and following us down the hill and towards Forks.

Here I come Angel. Baby...

Angel - pov...

"Bella I'm starving." I said out of blue.

Bella still has her arms wrapped around me because I've cried for about 5 hours since the whole gang thing at school.

"Come on we'll go over to Pickles Sandwich Bar."She replied staning up and pulling me over too the door.

As we walked out dad was walking up the path towards us.

"Where you two going and why are you not at school!" Charlie shouted at us.

"Ermmm." Bella said trying to think of something too say.

"Something happened at school with Bella and I...so they said we could have the day off and do our work at home." I replied looking at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay go on but your back at school first thing Monday morning ladies." He replied walking into the house.

"Yes captain." I Shouted then saluted at him.

Bella burst out laughing and climbed into the truck. "You know, Bella, if you tell anyone I cried I will kill you right?" I said smiling at her.

"Ohh yes angel I know you will." she replied smiling back.

Then she pulled out of the drive and away we went driving towards the little town of forks too the sandwich bar.

"Do you think Charlie will be okay?" I asked out of the blue worrying something might happen too him after today.

"Yeah sis he can look after himself."Bell's replied and kept driving.

I have a strange feeling something else is going to happen today to me and Bella. I just have a feeling in my gut something will happen...

Authors note...

Thankss for the amazing reviews ! i love it when i get them it makes me want too update moree :-D

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE !...


	4. i love my daugthers

Dark Lover ...

I only own the plot of this story...everything to do with twilight belongs to stephine meyer..x

Chapter-4

Charlie's - pov...

Shaking my head at my girls i walked into the house.

Threw my jacket and shoes off, I started to make my way into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.  
I left knowing that if someone who knows us they will come to the back door.

"CHARLIE SWAN COME ON DOWN." Someone screamed from the other side of the door.

I marched towards the door with my gun ready to fire. When I got to the door, I looked through the key hole and saw men all over the garden.  
Throwing the door open I walked out onto the porch.

"What's going on...get off my lawn now!" I shouted at them pointing the gun.

"Charlie swan...it's nice to put a face to the name." The biggest of them said holding his hand out.

"Who are you?" I questioned him knowing something wasn't right.

"Paul...and we've been waiting now can we go inside." He replied.

I looked at him. "Who's we?" I asked looking at him.

He stepped aside and behind him was Sam Uley godfather of the world.

"Charlie Swan we have something we want to talk to you about now please may we take this inside your house or the limo." Sam Uley answered.

"Come inside then I only want you in five minutes...okay." I replied walking back into my house.

"That's all it will take." he said and walked in behind me with all his men.

I walked in the living room and sat down in my chair looking him in the face.

"We're here about your daughters...We want them end of." Paul said handing me a form.

I looked down at it to see a form about handing my daughter angel over to him and she will belong to him

"In your dreams." I replied throwing the form back at him.

"Right I thought you would be this way...You either give Angel Swan and Isabella to us or we take them, kill you and feed you to the tiger...your choice." Sam shouted at me throwing the forms back at me.

I sat there thinking...is it right to give them up...or should I fight for them.

"I'll sign this as long as they can come home whenever they like and they are not hurt in anyway." I whispered regretting ever letting the girls be here in fork and wishing I had let them go with Renee.

"Okay agreed now sign clocks ticking...Boys go get the clothes and belongings." Sam shouted.

I heard them walking up my stairs. I pick the pen up.

...Signed...Charlie...Swan...13.01.11

I threw the pen down and jumped up.

"Here just them and looked after them okay." I said and walked out the back door.

I couldn't face them when they come home and see what I have done...Bella will forgive me but Angel will murder me.

"Angel shut up. Stop being thick." I heard Bella laugh as they got out of her truck.

I covered my ears when i heard the screams...

Authors note...

Review please i know these are to short chapters but i updated this now because I'm trying to finish evil werewolf and every time I try something else comes along !.

Love ...

Maggzz x.x.x.x 


	5. Sam and Paul's got you

Dark lover...

Chapter -5...

Bella...pov..

"Angel shut up. Stop being thick." I laughed at her talking about times table.

"Hey I'm not thick I'm just not bright okay." she replied.

I got the house key out and opened the door.

"Wait, Bella." I heard angel scream.

I turned around to see what was up with her, but I was grabbed from behind. I kicked and moved about in their arms but there was no point.  
I was turned around...I came face to face with...

Sam Uley...

"Sweet heart I found you at last." he whispered as he smelled my hair.

"ANGEL RUN!" I screamed hoping she would hear me.

As I shouted that Paul ran out of the house and disappeared a couple of minutes later. I heard a scream and a bang.

"ANGEL!" I screamed again and tried to get away from Sam.

"She's fine baby just Paul knocking her out. She is a hard little nut case."Sam whispered in my ear.

"DAD!" I shouted wondering where he was.

All of a sudden I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder and carried out towards the cars...I looked around trying to see if I could see Angel but I couldn't.  
With tears falling down my face I watched all our neighbors watch as we were taken away...

From the tree line I could see Charlie wave bye...

Angel...pov...

I looked around at all the black cars and people watching us..

"Wait, Bella." I screamed.

I ran to her but she was grabbed from behind.

"ANGEL RUN!" I heard her scream.

I went to ran into the house but froze in front of me was Paul. I turned and ran away from the house towards the woods I could hear his breath behind me.  
I ran my fastest but I couldn't get him off my trail.

All of a sudden I was face first in the mud.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"Baby why you running i just want to talk." he replied down my ear.

"Arghhh." I screamed trying to fight him.

"Oh, hey Charlie mind helping me out here." I heard him say.

I looked up to see my dad.

"Dad, help me!" I begged.

But he didn't. He pulled a needle out of Paul's pocket and got a hold of my arm.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed at him tear steaming down my face.

He stuck the needle in. "I love you Angel Isabella Swan." he said and kissed my forehead.

I tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"Take care of her for me." I heard my dad say.

"Oh, I'll take great care of her don't worry." Paul replied kissing me on the lips and then he closed my eye lids.

Great the cunt did that knowing I won't be able to open them again till whatever he gave me wears off.

I dreamed about Bella, hoping that she had gotten away...

Authors note...

Review please i know these are to short chapters but i updated this now because I'm trying to finish evil werewolf and every time I try something else comes along !.

Love ...

Maggzz x.x.x.x 


	6. BELLA !

Dark lover. Chapter - 6..

Bella's - pov...

"HELP." i cried at everyone watching us from their gardens. Sam grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Please baby, be quite...You should just came with me last time and none of this would have happened." he shouted playing with the ends of my hair.  
I looked behind us to see if I could see angel again...I can't.

"Arghhh." I scream from behind his hand.

"Driver lets go Paul and angel will follow in the other car." Sam said pushing a little button on the roof of the car.  
All a sudden we took off down the street...I watched as my house disappeared from view.

I turned round and sat still for a couple of minutes.

"Stay quiet and I'll let go of your mouth."He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

i nodded and he let go. i just stayed silent thinking of angel...did she get out or is she dead, but if i know angel she didn't go down without a fight. Tears streamed down my face but as fast as they come he kissed them away.  
I pulled away form and moved to the other side of the car, he reached out to grab me but I smacked his hand away.

"Leave me alone...just fuck off i don't know you I don't know why my father wanted to give us away and I don't know if my little sister is alive yet so just fuck off." I shouted at him.

I just want him to leave me alone or i just want to wake up from this nightmare.

"Come here Bella." He said holding his arms out.

I just looked down and didn't listen he can fuck his self.

"BELLA I SAID COME HERE." He yelled at me, but I carried on not listening.

I stayed silent, not looking at him or talking to him. All of a sudden he grabbed my arm and pulled me across the car and onto his lap.

"TALK TO ME BELLA." he shouted at me but again I stayed silent.

We came to a sudden stop. I looked out the window to see we were at the Sam Uley's mansion looking over la-push and forks. He took me in his arms and climbs out of the car and walked up into the house.  
People were all standing there looking at me and pointing and whispering to each other. I just buried my face in Sam's chest hoping this was nightmare and I would wake up...but I knew in the back of my mind I wouldn't wake up.

"Emma" Sam shouted.

"Yes sir." a young girl bowed in front of him.

"Bring me and Isabella dinner please and some wine to." He replied and carried on walking up the stairs.

I felt sorry for the young girl running around after a monster like this.

"Bella please talk what's wrong baby please tell me." Sam whispered in my ear.

I didn't reply.

"Fine you wanna be that way fine." he said and marched into a room and dumped me on the bed.

I panicked thinking he was gonna do something to me but he didn't.

"You wanna be this way the fine, you will be locked in here till you decide to accept me you little bitch." he said and marched out the room.

I ran after him not wanting to be stuck in here but he was through the door and had it locked before i could scream boo.

I banged on the door. "Sam please open the door." i screamed but he didn't come back.

i sat and sat and sat for bloody hours but he didn't come back i got know food. I heard someone screaming.

Wait who was it?

"PAUL I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU OPEN THE DOOR NOW I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER PAULLL."i heard someone scream.

"ANGEL." i screamed jumping up.

I went dizzy and fell back down to the floor as i went down i banged my head.

The last thing i heard was.

"BELLA." I heard angel scream...then everything went black.

Angel's - pov...

"PAUL I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU OPEN THE DOOR NOW I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER." I SCREAMED.

What a dick head i stood behind the door banging on it in my bra and thong. yeah thats right the sick fuck undressed me when i was knocked out well let me tell you something i'll knock that bastard out with my bare hands.

"ANGEL." i heard someone scream.

Bella it's bella.

"BELLA." i screamed and started banging on the door.

"BELL YOU OKAY." i shouted.

Nothing...silence was the reply i got.

"BELLA SAY SOMETHING." i shouted again.

Nothing...i was answered again with silence.

I started kicking the door and trying to break it down but it wouldn't move.

Think angel think.

House phone.

I spun round and start running looking on every counter trying to find a house phone...nothing...Tears started falling down my face...I looked at his bed and then looked at the mirror I'm gonna be stuck here forever. WAIT.  
A phone on his bedside table, i ran over to it and looked at the labels.

.Sam's room

.bosses office.

.maids.

.cheap fuck. that one made tears well up in my eyes and pour down my face faster.

.car.

. Enter a number you want.

I pushed Sam's office hoping for an answer.

"Hello." I heard him.

"Sam it angel." I cried.

"Angel its Paul what wrong baby." I heard Paul say.

"Something's wrong with Bella." I cried.

I fell backwards and was lying on the floor.

"ANGEL." i heard him scream.

I dropped the phone and rolled into a ball and cried to myself knowing something was wrong with my sister... would they listen or not...

I heard the door open.

"Angel."

I cried even more, Paul grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"She okay, Sam and doctor are with her she's fine baby." he whispered in my ear.

I just kept crying...if he tells anyone about this i will kill.

Authors notee..

Thanks for all your review and story alert adds and favorite author...that really makes my day :-D

Hope you enjoy this chapter !


	7. you little bitch

Dark lover...

Chapter - 7.

Stay with me i'm sorry.

Sam's - pov.

Fucking little bitch shes wants to be that way the fine she can have it her way. I marched into my office to see paul sitting there with a big grin his face.

"What up with your face." i said walking over to my desk and sitting behind it.

"Nothing...well come on this should be the best day of our lives and your fucking sitting there looking like that. we got out girl you div you should be jumping the moon." He shouted at me.

"Yeah paul."

Ring...ring...ring..."Hello." paul answered.

"Angel baby tell me what wrong." He replied.

"ANGEL." he screamed. I looked up at him.

He through the phone down. "Angel said somethings up with bella." paul shouted as he ran out of the door.

I followed him.

"Doctor come here now." i screamed down the hall way.

The doctor come running up behind me . I ran and through my bedroom door open. I couldn't see bella anywhere then i spotted her on the floor with blood coming from the back of her head.

"Bella."I screamed and ran to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Bella please come back to me baby please." i said kissing her head.

"sam please move so i can help her." Doc said.

I stepped back and watched the docter work.

"Sam come here." my sister emily said as she walked in.

I hugged her and turned my back not wanting to watch what was happening.

"Bella can you hear me." I heard someone say.

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing...

"Doc why isn't she saying anything." i screamed at him.

"What happened." i heard a little voice whisper.

"Bella." i said and ran over to her.

"Sam i'm sorry." she whispered and blushed like she was embrassed.

"Sam she mustn't sleep for 24 hours soo keep her awake." doc said.

I nodded and waved for them to go.

A couple of minutes later kissed me on my cheek.

"Thanks for helping me." she whispered.

"Ermmm i don't mean it butt in but i wonder if sams is gonna let me meet you." My sister said waving her hands at us.

"Ohh sorry...ermm Bella this is my younger sister emily shes 15, emily this is bella my girlfriend." i said.

"Heyy."Bella whispered blushing.

"Ohh my god were gonna have so much fun were gonna be bestfriends hahaha i have to go. i have to plan a girlly night for us and angel ohhh this is gonna be soo much fun." Emily shouted in a hurry and took off down the hallway.

"Sorry about her bella she has know other girls here soo she getting excited about having you here." i whispered in her ear.

"Angel i have to see angel." bella shouted jumping up.

I grabbed her before she got to the door.

"Bella your not going anywhere." i replied holding her to me.

"Wanna bet." she replied.

She turned around and knee me in the balls then ran out the door slamming it. i ran to it and open it...i pulled again.

"BELLA YOU LITTLE BITCH WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU I'M GONNA FUCK YOU SO YOU CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK...OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."I SCREAMED PUNCHING THE DOOR TILL MY FISTS WERE BLOODING.

Bella swan i'm gonna fucking kill you...

Authors notee...

Hope you enjoyed it !

REVIEW !

love..

Maggzz .xx 


	8. Angel running

Dark lover..

Chapter - 8..

Paul's - pov...  
~

"She gonna be fine baby Sam and the doctor are with her." I whispered in Angel's ear hating seeing her like this.

I picked her up and lay on the bed with her lying with my back to the door so no-one could see her. She just laid there cuddled up to my chest.

"BELLA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR."I heard Sam screamed.

I turned round to see a baseball bat in front of my face then blackness covered my vision.

ANGEL'S POV...

"BELLA." I screamed jumping up and hugging her.

"Yeah good to see you too but come on we don't have much time." she replied pulling me out the door and down the stairs.

Once we got to the front door I through it opened grabbing onto Bella's hand again we ran outside the mansion. Fuck ! Was all I thought when I stood on top of the steps staring at all the guards waiting for us to run out.

"Ermmm plan, think of plan angel." Bella said.

"Ermmm I'll run for the woods they will come after me you wait till I'm out of sight with them. Then you run front gate okay don't stop just keep going."I said nodding my head at her.

I didn't give her chance to say anything I just shot off the steps and ran towards the woods with the guards running behind. As I was running I realized I was only in my bra and thong still fuck I looked round to see them still following I need to lose them now!  
I ran through the bush and hid in between them.

"Spilt up find her now." one of them shouted.

I army crawled through the bushes wanting to cry at the pain I was in from them cutting my belly, arms and legs but I knew I couldn't because if they heard me I would dead meat.

"HAVE YOU FOUND THE LITTLE BITCHES?" I heard Sam roar at everyone.

"No boss, we're looking now, we will find them for you."I heard on reply.

"WHEN YOU FIND BELLA BRING HER TO MY ROOM THAT'S AN ORDER...PAUL YOU CAN LOOK TOO, YOUR HEADS FINE."He shouted again and walked past the bush the I was under.  
I held my breath when he stopped and looked down. Please don't find please. I begged with my mind.

"Hey check bushes to they could be in them." he said and kept walking.

I crawled faster and faster hearing them right behind me pulling the bushes apart. I came to a dead end.

They came closer and closer and closer... ohh god help me I thought.

"Hey guys come away from there I have an idea I'll bushes with the dart gun we will hear if anyone is in there." I heard Paul say loading the gun.

Think, angel think. Wait, if I run towards the wood with them following me. Then Bella will have a better chance at getting away from here.

"NOO WAIT IT'S ME PAUL I'M SORRY."I screamed not wanting to be shot.

I stood up cut all over and holding my broken bra on. I looked at Paul then put my head down.

"Everyone clear out go look for Bella...NOW." he shouted.

After they were gone I looked up at Paul. He threw his jacket at me.

"Cover yourself up for fucksake you whore." I said.

I was a fool to think he maybe did have feeling for me and me for him. I pulled the jacket with tears running down my face.

"Why you crying baby." he asked walking into the bushes and grabbing my around the waist.

"Fuck you Paul let go of me I'm not your whore or your girl so fuck you."I screamed pushing him away.

He fell into the bushes. I took the chance and ran out of them. As I ran away I felt a sting on my thigh I looked down to see a dart in the back of my leg.

I fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed and pulled it out but I saw that it was half empty. It's in me. I tried getting up but fell back down before I hit the ground I felt arms go around me.

"I'm sorry baby I was mad...I'm so sorry." Paul said kissing me on the lips.

I stayed awake for a 1 minute later but then the darkness took me the last thing I saw was Sam Uley running at us.

Authors note:

Hope you enjoyed that:-D in the next chapter a friend of mine off fanfiction will be joining the story as Lauren, Seth's girlfriend; she will be in the next chapter with Bella.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND STORY ADDS AND FAVORITE AUTHOR ADDS IT MEAN THE WORLD TO ME TO SEE SUCH A GREAT FAN BASE :-D

REVIEW ALL YOU FANS PLEASE!


	9. WHAT FUCK !

DARK LOVER...

I own nothing or anything twilight it all belongs to stephine meyers ! i only own angel and millie...whoo haha..

Chapter - 9...

Bella's - pov...

I'm out I'm free.

I kepted running through la-push i knew people were staring at me and pointing but i just kepted going hoping none of them knew me. I stopped and looked at the signs then started following the sign the pointed to the beach.  
Knowing on a day like this the beach will be packed of people.

As i was running onto the beach i ran right into someone and knock them over.

"Owww."They moaned.

"Ohh my god are you okay." i shouted and jumped up to help them.

"Yeah i'm fine." she replied standing up.

Then i relised i had knock a pregnant girl over.

"Ohh my i'am soo sorry i didn't see you are you okay do you need a doctor." i said with out taking a breath.

"Noo noo i'm fine i landed on my ass." she laughed giving me a hug.

"Okay." i said.

I just stood there looking at her bump god shes not far from her due date.

"Anyway...I'm lauren." She said holding her hand up to shake.

"I'm bella...ermm bella swan."I replied shaking it.

"Ohh my god your her. What you doing here everyone in la-push is looking for you." she shouted at me pulling me over to her car.

"Please don't take me back." i begged pulling away wishing angel was here to kick her ass.

"i'm not taking you back i'm taking to hide at my lodge in the woods. i can't take you home because i live on sam land." she replied.

All a sudden we were flying through la-push she told me to lie down in the back seat so no one could see me. We don't want the mafia finding us do we.

"So lauren how did you end up being here." i asked.

"abit like you pauls younger brother seth loved me like they do with you and your sister before i could do anything about it i taken from settle from my parents from eveything i had and was brought here. I've been here ever since." she replied.

"How old are you." i asked wondering about her age.

"I'm 16. Seths 18. but look at bright teen mum on tele."i she said laughing.

"yeah." i replied giggling at her.

In away lauren reminds me of my mum. So funny caring laughs all the time.

"Hey were here bella." she said out of no where. i looked up to see a beautiful little cottage sitting.

"It's beautiful." i said to her smiling.

"I know seth brought here first he got me it as a birthday present. so this where i come when i'm sick of him and mobster." she said opening the door to it.

Once we were inside we made hot chocolate together and talked about boys. I found out the seth took lauren when she was only 14 years old and got her pregnant about 2 month after taking her. they had a little boy called jaden he is 3 years old now and she excepting again shes hoping its a girl this time.  
We laughed about everything and nothing and she couldn't believe who my sister was.

"Get lost your not angel swans sister are you." she asked again clearly shocked.

"Yes i'm her older and softer sister nicer sister." i laughed at how shocked she was.

"God she a nut case i watched her fight the boxer on youtube at forks high school i was so shocked at how she kicked his ass god she put him in the bloody hospital." She said.

I just laughed and sad thats angel for you.

I went to ask her something when i heard a car pull up.

"It must be seth." she said jumping up to open the door.

"Baby your okay the staff on the beach told you left quick with someone." i heard him say.

"I'm fine i lefted with bella swan shes in the living room." i heard her reply.

I heard them walking back into the living room.

"Hi you must be bella."seth said shaking my hand

i just nodded my hand not trusting him one bit.

"Seth can help her by getting her out of here back to forks or something." Lauren asked.

"Yeah i can help her you stay here tiill i get back okay." he said kissing her on the lips.

I followed him out to the car and climbed in hoping he wasn't setting me up.

"Well bella how are you." he asked.

"I'm fine thanks...ermm i hope me asking but how did you get lauren." i asked waitting for the him to shout at me.

"I had mafia help me my brother and sam uley they sent to kidnap her. She hated me at first but then everything got better once she had jaden."he said pointing into the back seat.

I turned around to see a little boy asleep in a car chair.

"He is cute." i said.

"you know i never thought she would love me because took and got her pregnant i thought i would live alife with her where she hated me 24/7 but now were madly in love." he said smiling to his self.

I just stayed slient not really knowing what to say.

About ten minutes later someone was shaking me.

"Bella wake up were here." seth said.

"Ohh i feel a sleep." i asked confused.

I looked around and yawned then i froze.

"YOU BASTARD YOU BROUGHT ME BACK YOUR A SNEAKY CUNT." I screamed at him

"I had to and your sam's what did you want me to do help you...well thats not going to happen anytime soon." He replied grabbing my arm and dragging me into the house and up the stairs.

I kicked him in the balls as we came in front of sams door. He let go moaning and balls. I turned and ran back down the hall way running towards angel room hoping she was still out and paul to.  
I open the door to see my drugged sister on top of paul both of them butt naked riding him like there was know tomorrow.

"Bella like the view." paul said leaning up and latching on to my sisters tit and nipping it making her go faster both of them moaning louder and louder.

I turned and ran but i ended up running into a very big tanned chest...I looked to see sam uley.

"nice of you to join me bella."he said grabbing my arm pulling me into his room..."HELP." i screamed.

"No point in screaming baby no ones gonna help you."He said and push me ono the bed and got top of me...

*Authors note:

I CHANGED SETHS GIRLFRIENDS NAME FROM MILLIE TO LAUREN !

The part of lauren if played by one of my friends here on fanfiction !.

REVIEW !...

Till next Enjoyy 


	10. you bastard !

Dark Lover...

Authors note... I GOT A 100 REVIEWS WHICH MADE MY DAY ! SOO AS I THANK TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES THE STORY I HAVE BIG PRESENT FOR YOU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I THINK YOU WILL LOVE IT !.

This is a short chapter because i have to do revision :( !

Chapter - 10...

Paul's P.O.V

"FUCK," I screamed as I came.

"Mmmmmm." Angel moaned.

Once it was over she rolled off and fell asleep, sleeping the rest of the date rape drug off. I smiled and stood up pulling my boxers on and picking up Angel's vest top and knickers off the side. I walked over and pulled her up putting her vest top over her head and putting her knickers on her too. I threw the cover over her and walked out the door and locked it.

"HELP ME PLEASE." I heard Bella shout.

Man she deserves everything she gets. I carried on walking; smiling hoping Sam gives her what she deserves. As I walked down the stair I spotted my little brother holding a packet of frozen peas to his balls.

"What's up with you man?" I asked smacking him on the back on his back.

"Bella kicked me in the fucking balls." He moaned.

"Awww poor you...Now man the fuck up and take yourself home to your lovely girl bro see you later." I waved.

"God she must have been good last night you're never ever in a good mood."He shouted after me.

I kept on walking towards the bar in the basement. I walked through the door and was jumped by Lilly the slut, I once used.

"What." I asked.

"Baby why are you being like this? I gave you one of the best days of your life." She whispered rubbing herself against cock.

"Lilly I had the best night of my life last night with Angel Swan you, maybe know her and maybe heard us." I replied smirking.

"I...I...Ermmmm." she replied looking shocked not knowing where to put herself.

"Now fuck off." I whispered in her ear pushing her away.

"YOU KNOW WHAT PAUL...THAT BITCH ISN'T GONNA REPLACE ME I MAY BE SCARED TO DEATH OF HER BUT WHAT WE..." she started to scream but I pulled my beautiful gun out and shot her in the head.

"Bye Lilly poo." I said and waved my hand at the guards.

I watched them put her body in a bag and carry it towards the body oven as I call it. They threw her in and turned it on full. I watched as she burned. No one will know what happened to her or know where she went. She will just become another missing person's case.  
Laughing I turned round and order a jacks knowing when angel woke up I wouldn't tell her I'll leave that to Bella and see what happens. I thought to myself.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ANGEL." I heard a voice scream.

I looked to the side and saw it was LAUREN...

LAUREN'S P.O.V

Tear were pouring down my face. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Seth with Bella. I knew I shouldn't have but I did. You see I followed him all the way for the cottage hoping he wouldn't do it but he did. He took her back to them.  
I walked into the house behind Seth and Bella. I watched everything happen. Bella kicked him, running into Angel's and Paul's room. I knew something was wrong with Angel. I knew Paul was or had done something wrong to her. I watched Sam pull Bella into her room. There's nothing I can do for her now but I will try for both of them.  
Walking down the hallway I stopped outside Paul's door seeing it wide open. Looking in I saw him and a drugged looking Angel having sex on the bed. The Angel, Bella described would never, ever touch him, never.

I went to walk away but I walked right into a hard chest. I looked up to see it was Nick, the nice guy around here.

"Lauren what are you doing here? Seth's here if he finds out that you're not at home...you know what will happen."He said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs

Before I could say anything back someone butted in.

"Nick take your hands off of her." I turned around to see Embry Call.

"Embry its fine. I was just talking to him". I replied hoping he would piss off.

"Nick, fuck off now or I will tell the boss and Paul okay." Embry replied blanking me and talking to nick.

Nick nodded walking away from us and out the door.

"If you're looking for Seth, he's with the doc and Paul. He's at bar where he normally is." Embry said walking off into the living room.

I was on my own. I marched down the next set of stair and down into the bar area. Walking in the heat hit me I knew they had killed someone.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU THAT TO ANGEL." I SCREAMED AT PAUL.

"Well it's nice to see you to Lauren." he replied holding his glass up to me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" I screamed walking forward to hit him.

He grabbed my arm pulling me into his chest.

"You know Lauren if you weren't with Seth I would kill you...but he loves you and your like my little sister who's carrying my brothers kids so you're free to go." he replied pushing me away.

I pushed my hair out of my and went to say something but I was grabbed from behind and pulled out of the room. I tried screaming. Screaming, kicking and fighting but it got me know where.  
I just let myself be pulled out hoping Seth wouldn't do anything stupid to me for following him here...

Authors note...

I hope Lauren is happy with her piece :)

THANK YOU LOT SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I GOT A 100 REIVEWS LAST TIME I'M SO CHUFFED.

Well I will be writing loads of chapters :) now I have my laptop back!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love

Maggzz.$$.xx 


	11. forgive me

Dark Lover -

Chapter - 11

Bella's pov.

"I didn't mean what I did Sam I'm so sorry please you have to forgive me."I shouted running around the bed from him.

He didn't reply he just kept watching me like I was his pray or something. But he started coming across the bed at me. I screamed and ran for the bathroom but he was too fast.

"You owe me big time Bella and what I'm thinking you can pay me back with is inside your pants." he whispered in my ear.

"ANGEL." I screamed hoping she would be awake.

But knowing from the way she looked on that bed she will be in a world of her own.

He pulled me towards the bed I screamed kicked and tried my hardest to get away from him but nothing work he was just to strong I can't get away.

_ LEMON_

He slammed me down on the bed and grabbed my neck and slammed his mouth onto mine. I tried to pull away but he wasn't having any of it.

"I know and you know that you want it Bella, so just go with it Bella baby." he whispered against my lips and rammed his tongue into my mouth.  
I fought a little bit longer but I started to feel like this was right so I started letting myself go.

I pulled him towards me and gripped his short hair and started fighting his tongue with mine but of course he won so I let him have his way with me.  
I felt like I was with a sex god or something. This wasn't the Sam that I fought so hard against this was the Sam that was showing me who was boss and who loved me with his heart.

All a sudden he pulled back and gripped the top of my pants and pulled them down along with my panties before he could touch me. I pushed him back and grabbed the front of his pants and unzipped them pushing them down to the floor.

"God I love you so much Bella Swan." He said grabbing me and pushing me back onto the bed.

"I feel like I'm falling for you Sam Uley." I whispered feeling like I had something off my chest.

He shouted into the sky and rolled over pulling me on top of him.

"Ride me." he said kissing up and down my stomach.

I looked down at his dick it was massive like in other words; if I put that inside of me it would split me in half.

"Don't worry it will fit. I saved myself for you Bella Swan. No other women have ever seen this." He said staring me in the eyes.

I could just see the love for me coming from him by just looking him in the eye.

I gripped it and sat right down on it.

I screamed out in pleasure and he roared too.

Then it began I started rocking my hip faster and faster he was gripping my hip and I was gripping his.  
Then he flipped us over and start pounding into me the bed head broad I could hear in the back ground banging off the wall but he kept going. At one point he got that hard and fast I'm now gripping his wrist so I don't fly through the wall.

His lips peeled back as he and I came closer to the edge and he started growling.

"You ready for the...big...one." He growled out and kept going.

"Ohhh GOD SAMMMM." I screamed as I climaxed milking his length.

"FUCKKKKK...god I love you Bella." He roared.

He fell down onto me in one big load. Then he rolled off.

"I feel like I'm falling for you Sam." I whispered.

"I love you so much Bella...ermmm...was I your first?" He asked kissing me again.

"Yeah you were." I mumbled feeling the blood down my thigh.

"Ohhh god I love you...FUCK YOUR BLEEDING! Was I to hard on you, baby please say your okay."He shouted jumping off the bed grabbing a towel.

"Sam...Sam...SAM I'm fine just a little too hard for my first time but if you're ready for round two then jump on." I said getting on to all four.

Well I think you don't need to know what me and Sam did next I think he will give you details one day.

Authors note...

Thanks for all your reviews!

I'm sorry about that author note! That was the wrong one I was meant to tell you the date I won't be able to update are going to be on my profile by next week :)

Love you peeps

Maggzz + Sam = Sapphireuncovered0123

! 


	12. What Have I Done

Chapter - 12 Dark Lover.

What Have I Done - Bella's Pov

What have i done i was never meant to go that far and sleep with him, i was just trying to play along but i got carried i was only expecting a bit of foreplay to gain his trust. not full on sex ohh god what have i actually done.

I looked to the side of me too see if he was awake and he was staring right at me smiling.

"you really don't know how much i love you isabella." he whispered and stoked my lips.

"I have a good idea of how much sammuel."i replied kissing his heart shaped lips.

i gritted my teeth when he cupped my arse reminding myself this was to get angel and me out of here. He tongue lick my bottom lip repeatly begging for a entrance to my mouth so i opened my mouth and let him kiss me. He rolled us over and started thrusting his ecrection against my panties.

"Sam i'm hungry." i said and made a giggle like a girl school.

"Sorry baby let go get some breakfast i'm just drunk on love." he replied pulling me up from the bed.

"It's fine baby." i replied rubbing his back.

We walked down the lobby hand in hand with people staring at us bowing as we walked passed, wow he really is a powerful man. As we walked down the stairs i witness seth dragging i upset lauren into a room, i dropped sam's hand and ran towards the room but before i could get my hand on the handle same grabbed me from behind and i heard a scream on the other side of the door.

"SAM LET ME GO PLEASE." i screamed kicking my legs trying to get down so i could help lauren.

"Bella calm down or i will have to take you back to our room."he replied.

I kicked my leg back and hit him in the balls he dropped me and i ran into the room. I saw lauren on the fall and seth holding her hand telling her it was going to be ok i looked to see she was sitting in a pool of water...HER WATERS HAVE BROKE !.

"SAM." i screamed.

he ran into the room and grabbed me.

"Bella you are gonna pay for that...sweetie whats wrong with your face."He asked then looked at seth and lauren eyes going wide.

"Her doctor on his holidays bella you have to help her." seth shouted.

"Where's paul i need angel she's the only one who studies this shit."i replied walking up to lauren and holding her hand.

"He's...arghhhhhhh ouch seth it hurts."she cried out tear running down her face.

"It's okay baby...bella pauls in the bar." Seth said.

I stood up running out the room with sam behind me, Sam ran infront of me into the bar where i saw paul laying half drunk on the bar.

"Paul i have to get angel give me your key."i said to him shoving his shoulder to get his attension.

"Noo chance...in...hell." he muttered.

"Paul lauren is in laubor in my off and angel swan is the only one in this house who knows how to help her so i suggest no i'm telling you get angel swan to the fucking office now or else paul." Sam shouted at him.

Paul jumped up and ran out the room and left me and sam standing there together.

"Bella i trust you at a time like this not to make a run for it with your sister i'm warning you."sam said and marched out the bar.

"Trust me sam there more inportent things to do and people to help then make a fucking run for it."i shouted and walked behind him.

as i we turned the corner i saw paul running in to the room with a very concerned angel behind him.

Let the fun being...

Authors note...

Heyyy i'm back people :) god it's weird to be writing again haha all ive been writing lately is essay's for my college work but i'm back and i hope your ready for more action off all my stories peeps !

Love you loads

Sapphireuncovered0123


	13. That was a big shock

**Dark lover.**

**chapter - 13**

**"Come on Lauren push." i heard seth shout as i was walking into the room behind Sam.**

**All i was thinking about was helping Lauren the running away part hadn't even come to my mind. I can't believe he even thought i was going to run !.**

**"Bella pass me the towels and hot water please." Angel shouted.**

**I looked at her and saw my little sister the one that was drugged and raped and doesn't even know it happened it makes me sick.**

**"Now Bella!."she screamed.**

**I passed her them and took Laurens other hand.**

**"Come on lauren you can do." i whispered in her ear.**

**"Wait i see the head come on Lauren one more push and you have your baby." Angel kept repeating.**

**"I HATE YOU SETH." she screamed and pushed.**

**It all went quite and then there were crys, when i looked into angels arms there was the baby crying for her mummy. **

**"Angel why is she still pushing and gripping my hand." i asked.**

**everyone looked up from the baby and at lauren to see her pushing still. **

**"There's another baby" angel whispered.**

**Authors note..**

**I'm back and spending all my time writting this story i'm going to be writting my stories one at a time :) **

**hope you enjoyed !**

**Sapphireuncovered0123 **


	14. Do You Have Any Trust !

Dark Lover.

Chapter - 14 Do You Have Any Trust !

We all stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Everyone out the room now." angel shouted.

Her and seth stayed to help angel but me, sam and paul left, paul wasn't to happy about having to leave bella and quite frankly when he tried to speak to me i just glared at him.

"Bella i know what i did was wrong and i know that." paul said.

i turned around and walked over to him with sam behind me as i got as close as i could i slapped his face for him.

"You were her first and she doesn't even know its happened and doesn't love you and to be honest paul she wont when she find out either. so you tell her or i do !." i screamed.

he stood with his head down.

I could of said a few more home truths but i marched away leaving paul and sam standing there shocked at what i had just done.

Instead of headig back back to the bedroom i headed for the pool areas reading room and sat there. I hate them so !.

After reading about 3 books there was a almighty bang.

"FIND HER !." I heard sam roar.

I had the men tipping the chairs, i walked out the door holding my book.

"Sam what are you doing." i whispered right at this moment im scared for my life.

"LEAVE." he screamed at the men and they all filed out the door.

"Where were you bella." he said stalking towards me.

"In there reading this book the whole time if you trust me after last night you would know i wouldn't leave." I said back trying to hold together so he wouldn't see the lies.

"Well i would you little cunt if you had just gone back to the room and if you hadn't run off. WHY can't you see i LOVEYOU !." he shouted.

I turned and marched out the door slaming it in his face.

"where the fuck you going bella cause you sure aint leaving here babe." he shouted behind me.

I just kepted walking and headed up the stairs.

First thing i'm doing is moving out the room to i gain some trust ! but thats what he will be thinking be i need my own space to think of a plan to get out of here. I need to get to angel first.

Angels - POV.

"You've got a boy and a girl Lauren." I handed her and seth the babies.

they just sat cuddling them while the doctor finally turned up and checked the babies and lauren over.

"come on lets go." paul said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

Once out the door he walked us into the flower garden.

"Why we out here paul ?." i shouted as he cupped my face.

"I have to tell you before bella tells you but just know i only did it because i'm selfish." he whispered making me look at him.

"What did you do to me." i replied.

Authors note !

I love doing cliff hangers ! hahaha

tune in for the next chapter tomorrow ! :)

Sapphireuncovered0123


	15. Why ? Paul Karma is a bitch

Dark Lover - Why ?

Chapter - 14.

Paul's Pov -

I had a feeling in my gut that telling my angel this isn't going to be or help me earn her trust, but I had to tell her before Bella gets there first.

I look up to see her staring at me intensely and a thoughful look on her face.

"You are the most beauitful women i've ever seen my angel." i whispered in her ear pulling her into me. I cuddled her into my chest she then started to push away i looked down and she was gazing up at me.

"Paul tell me the truth and only the truth." Angel said pointing at me.

"Always Hun." i whispered back leaning down towards her lips.

"Paul did you rape me or was i dreaming." Angel whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and made her look me in the face.

" I'm sorry angel i never mean't for it to get that far i needed to show you and everyone that you are mine baby please don't pull away." i shouted at her as she was trying to get away from me.

I seen the tears in her eyes and that broke me yes me paul was broken by this little girl crying because i had harmed her.

"That is no excuse you piece of shit." she said punching me in the chest and trying to pull away.

She broke away from me and ran i took off after barging seth and embry out the way as we ran she headed out the lounge door and up the stairs and into our bedroom.

I walked in after her to see her crying on the floor hugging herself.

"Paul I'm not on any contraceptive please tell me you at least used protection." She whispered looking at me with these beauitful big blue eyes.

"Baby as if i would use anything you are mine when will you get this sensed into that beauitful little head of yours, if there is a baby tough we will be together forever anyway in my world and you are my world so there is going to be a baby one day and better sooner then never." i shouted picking up the phone and throwing it across the bedroom.

She jumped up and ran at me tackling me to the bed.

"KARMA IS A BITCH PAUL." She screamed pulling out the letter knife.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed Sapphireuncovered0123.


	16. Where Do you think you are going bella ?

Dark Lover - Where Are You Going.

Chapter - 16.

Sam Pov-

After my lecture off my little bella i walked into our bedroom about 1 hour later to see her things were no longer in this room and sher was packing and sealing the last box.

"Where the fuck are you going." i demanded walking over to her grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me.

"Right Sam i want to make a deal i move into the room down the hall until you trust me." Bella Replied looking at me with those beauitful big brown eyes of her.

" NO deal." i replied dragging her over to the bed.

"Sam we need trust and you have none for me." She screamed fihting back at me.

I threw her onto the bed and grabbed her pant ripping them off of her. "Sam Behave your acting like a cave man." Bella screamed trying to cover herself and crawl away at the same time.

"I'm you cave man baby." I replied climbing on top of pinning her down.

Once i had her pinned down i slammed my lips down on hers showing her who was boss she moaned and melted into my touch. i pulled back so i could lift her top off her head seeing she has matching bra and thong on made me harder then i already was.

Bella then grabbed onto my pants and undone the belt and slipped them down my legs revealing my boxers and hard cock. she then rolled my boxers down licking her lips but before she could take my cokc in her mouth i threw her back down ripping her thong and knickers off of her so i could see what belonged to me.

" Sam Condom please." bella whispered as i climbed over her.

" Fine. " i replied opening my side draw and grabbed the condom.

I slipped over the tip of my cock and rolled it down then jumped back on top of bella kissing her and placing my tip at her entrance then slliding into her tight walls I moaned in pleasure and bella moaned "AHH." i started thrusting into her slow letting her adjust to me and started kissing her neck and shoulders as i went faster and faster.

"Sam baby fuck me harder please the hardest you ever have." Bella moaned into my ear.

I pumped harder and harder but then felt her walls tighen and a poping feeling We both shouted in pain the condom had broken.

I went to pull out but bella gripped my hair tighter with her hands fuck it i thought and slammed right back into her feeling all her of and it felt amazing. out of no where bella flipped us over and started bouncing and riding on my cock i felt her getting tighter and tigher then she screamed my name out in pleasure as she rode out of climax i flipped us over again and started pumping faster and harder and hit my climax screaming bellas name.

I roll us over so she is laying on my chest with me still inside of her.

"that was unexpected." Bella laughed.

"your mine bella all i can say is wow baby." I replied slamming my lips onto hers.

" ANGEL PUT THE KNIFE DOWN." was all we heard next coming from paul.

we looked at one another and jumped up...

Authors note hope you enjoyed Sappphireuncovered0123.


End file.
